


Up for some fun, Winchester?

by Llamadramaphan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Dean Finds Out, Dean finds them, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sam Winchester is a dominant little shit, Sam and Gabe make out, Sammy will never hear the end of it, blowjob, mentions of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamadramaphan/pseuds/Llamadramaphan





	Up for some fun, Winchester?

“This is booooring.”   
Gabriel’s breath grazes Sam’s ear as he leans forward, craning his neck in an effort to actually reach the much taller Winchester’s head. “Novak!” “Yeah yeah sorry.” Sam rolls his eyes as Gabe just blatantly grins up at their teacher, desperately trying to explain to the class what an atom is exactly made of, and who’s slowly growing mad at this student who just won’t shut the fuck up.

Said student’s name is of course Gabriel Novak, class clown, the most annoying 17 year old within 50 miles and – unfortunately – Sam’s best friend. A short minute passes and Sam almost allows himself to be glad over Gabe’s sudden lack of energy – but of course that’s just dumb. Gabriel is many things – but nice enough to stop annoying his favourite moose is not one of them.

And so he lunges forward again, this time letting a small paper fall onto Sam’s desk, causing the Winchester to shoot him an epic bitchface before unwrapping the paper.

_Your parents ain’t home today, right? Wanna Netflix and chill? ;)_

Another bitchface from Sam’s end.   
Then a nod.   
Gabriel ‘yas’ –ing - the teacher calling him out once again.

 

“Sooo Sammoose any plans for today-“  
The question is answered when Sam’s hands connect with Gabriel’s cheeks, literally pulling him up as he presses his lips against his best friend’s. Gabe is quick to lean into the kiss, mewling as their tongues meet in the middle of their clashing lips.

“I like those plans of yours Moose.”

He giggles as they part for a moment, before they both lose themselves in the kiss again, bodies pressed up against one another. Sam leads them to the couch, slowly leaning down on it until Gabe follows his lead, smirking as he notices what his best friend has in mind. Sam responds with a sly smile himself, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel in a playful manner.

“Oh I really like those plans.”

Gabriel murmurs, more to himself than the gorgeous boy in front of him, before lowering himself down onto said boy’s lap, legs framing Sam’s thighs as he lets himself be pulled in once again, his mouth open as they meet in the middle, breath ragged and minds cloudy. They had done this a few times before, ever since Gabriel decided in his drunken state to just get over himself and lean over to press a kiss to Sam’s lips, leading the two of them to have to deal with an unspoken love confession lingering in the air between them as they went on with their lives after that, before Sam finally snapped, missing Gabe’s mouth too much to hold back any longer.

Sure, they hadn’t said the magic words yet – but the way it was now, chest pressed together tightly, lips closing around each other’s tongues – Gabe was quite satisfied.   
But Sam’s feelings seemed to differ on that – his arm snaked around Gabriel’s waist, thumb caressing the soft skin beneath the shirt which had risen up slightly at the same time as he pulled the smaller boy impossibly closer, leaving zero to no space between them as his tongue discovered Gabe’s mouth once again, drawing little mewls out of Gabe as he desperately tried keeping up with the deadly pace Sam was setting.

“Shit – Sam” he breathed, not more than a slight sound between the two of them, filling the air with more than just dirty kissing sound and stifled moans. They were on the brim of something, close to passing the line from where they wouldn’t be able to recover from – and Gabe felt anxiety stir in his stomach, nasty and erratic and he pressed himself closer, face buried in Sam’s neck, hoping that his best friend felt the same way.

“Gabe…” Gabriel’s breath was caught in his mouth for a second, taken aback by the sheer fond mixed into the nickname and he just wanted to stay in their position forever, never leaving the warmth radiating from Sam’s body – no Sam’s whole being.

“Samwich…” Gabe’s voice was not more than a whisper and even though he attempted to speak with the normal mischief he delivered with almost everything he said, he failed miserably, sounding more like a damsel in distress, calling for his saviour than anything else. Sam snorted – and the awful tension finally cleared out. Gabe lifted his head, staring down into Sam’s eyes with one eyebrow raised in a daring manner, as he softly slapped his best friend’s chest, as if he was truly offended. “Don’t laugh at someone sporting a softie like that Samuel!”

He stated, only drawing another sweet, sweet chuckle out of Sam as he unintentionally strengthened his arms behind Gabriel’s spine, drawing him closer, causing Sam’s cheek to come to rest on Gabe’s chest. The older yet smaller boy blushed, smirking down at the crown of brown hair on Sam’s head, playing with it mindlessly as he felt his friend’s breath ghost over the fabric of his shirt.

“So….you gotta do somethin’ bout that softie or…?”

Gabe didn’t allow himself to admit just how much he dreaded the answer to his half-serious question and when Sam didn’t reply for a brief moment, he felt his heart start beating faster, until he was sure that his best friend would hear it.  
He did.   
Smiling, Sam lifted his chin up, staring up at Gabe with the certain mischief in his eyes that Gabe normally sported – then he licked his lips.

That fucker.

“How bout we both do something about it?” he grinned, hands wandering up and down again, until they dipped under Gabe’s shirt, pulling it off as he went. Gabriel let it happen, breath ragged as he helped Sam get the fabric over his head. Once his upper body was fully unclothed, he felt the usual self-consciousness creep up on him, but he quickly pushed it out of his mind, dipping down to land another deep kiss onto Sam’s lips instead. If he had to be honest, Gabe hadn’t expected this side of Sam. When he had leaned over to kiss his best friend for the first time, he had expected softness, fitting to the gentle nature of Sam’s but instead he got fiery passion and desperate neediness, leading Gabe to trip over yet another one of Sam’s facets, one that he had thought about so many times, alone in his bedroom, touching himself roughly as he imagined his best friend’s hands on him.

But this – this was so much more than just a little bit of passion put into a kiss – this was someone who dominated, someone who took his pleasure and was so awfully straight forward about it, so un-ashamed. And Gabe loved every second of it. Loved how Sam pulled his hair as he brought his head down to allow them to deepen the kiss, how he dug his fingers into Gabe’s waist, surely leaving marks as Gabe couldn’t do much more than mewl and sigh into Sam’s mouth, desperately trying to regain at least a little bit of the dominance he normally owned within their friendship. Of course he failed. Sam was just so much and Gabe just loved it so much – it didn’t take long for them to lose piece after piece of clothing as they went, kiss almost never breaking.

By the time Sam’s lips left Gabe’s and wandered down to the boy’s neck, they were both shirtless and Gabriel’s jeans were left somewhere on the couch next to them, dangling off as the two of them worked in unison. Gabriel moaned softly, the sensation of someone sucking his skin into their mouth new to him, and the way Sam did it too was just so – wonderfully overwhelming. Sam noticed Gabe’s look halfway through creating a second hickey and grinned up at him, swooping up to steal a short kiss before moving down again, even lower this time, mouth closing around Gabe’s left nipple, chuckling deep in his throat when a little squeal left the short guy’s lips. And then there was more. A set of teeth tugging at the hem of Gabe’s boxer briefs, thumbs hooking in them, pulling them down slowly as Sam’s eyes were still fixed on Gabriel, silently asking for more, asking if this was okay.

“Hells fucking yes.” Gabriel breathed and this was everything it took for Sam to pull the briefs down, until they were caught between Gabe’s thighs and calves and the smaller boy would have been self-conscious about it, hadn’t he heard the little gasp that left Sam’s lips before he could stop it. He smirked briefly, concentrating on Sam’s face instead of his dick out in the open, waiting for something to happen.

And oh did something happen.

Sam duck down, and before Gabe could get himself impossibly more excited, Sam’s tongue was already lining up with his member, opening his mouth more as he closed his lips around Gabriel’s head.

“F-fuck…” Yeah. Fuck. Sam opened up wider, swallowing down more of Gabe as his tongue was everywhere at the same time, experimentally dipping into the slit before draping itself around the rest of his best friend’s member. And god Gabe could swear that he wasn’t going to last – and he didn’t. It didn’t take more than a few minutes, with Sam’s mouth still on his dick and hand playing with his balls until Gabe came, hard and long, shocks running through his body like waves as Sam swallowed everything down, not even wincing at the bitter taste. They stayed like that for a second, Gabe naked in Sam’s lap, the Winchester licking his lips and staring up at his best friend, eyes almost as milky as Gabriel’s.

“That was…”

Gabe really intended on finishing that sentence.   
He really did.   
He planned on pouring his whole heart into it, finally making Sam understand that Gabe wanted more than awesome blowjobs and literally breath-taking make-out sessions – but that’s when they heard someone at the door.

A pressed “shit” left Sam’s lips, and while Gabe was too stunned and blissed out by his prior orgasm, Sam went into alarm mode, pushing his best friend off his lap and shoving him towards the hallway, pulling his shirt on at the same time as he threw Gabe’s clothes into the small boy’s way – then the door opened. “Hey Sammy – “Dean stopped himself middle sentence, eyes raking over the living room, brows drawn together.

“Hi Dean.” And oh god Sam shouldn’t have spoken.

He really – really shouldn’t have.

Because if Dean wasn’t alarmed by the messy couch, the way Sam’s shirt was inside out or his little brother’s bed hair – he definitely was by the way Sam’s voice sounded as if he had just swallowed a sponge. Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest – and that’s also when he heard a noise in the hallway, along with a quit “fucking shit-“. “Sammy…” “Dean I-“ And of course Gabe just had to make matters worse. Because in the exact moment that Dean decided to just let it go and get up to his room to spend the rest of the day texting Cas, the short boy stumbled out of the hallway, hair messy, lips raw.

“Heyo Deano! We just – Sam and I were just studying for erm….history. Yeah we were studying for history and erm I-“ He noticed the way Dean looked at him, brows raised in a half amused, half ‘are you serious’ manner and how Sam looked like a deer in headlights. “Ah fuck it – Dean, Sam and I just made out and he gave me head – he would have found out anyway Samwich stop staring at me like that – and I’m so not sorry so erm if you want to you can give me the whole talk now…?” Silence. Then Dean snorted, turning to Sam.

“You were the one giving head? Samantha?”

Sam let out an exasperated groan, causing Dean to laugh even louder.


End file.
